


(Everybody Needs A Little) Forgiveness

by Paula K (Homiless)



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homiless/pseuds/Paula%20K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim shares a potentially awkward Thanksgiving dinner with his mother, while Bones is delivering Spock and Uhura's first child. (Mentions of Jim's brother and family, too)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Everybody Needs A Little) Forgiveness

Jim knew this was a bad idea. Trying to salvage whatever there was of his relationship with Winona after all these years… He just knew it wasn’t going to work out. Still, he’d made a promise to Bones to at least try to make an effort. She’d come all this way, after all, he could at least do his part by taking the offer to beam onto the space station she was currently visiting. It wasn’t Thanksgiving Day, even – they’d missed that by a week. Instead, they finally cleared their schedules and made the special alternative ‘Thanksgiving’ date for December 2nd. It would be a day to give thanks, Jim thought, and even managed not to roll his eyes.

Bones was supposed to join him, but got held up due to some medical mix-up. Okay, so maybe Uhura going into labor three days early wasn’t exactly a mix-up, but… Damn it! Why today when he needed Bones’ support so badly. Taking a deep breath, he pulled on his best suit – not the one he wore for interviews and political meet-n-greets with Starfleet bigwigs, but the extra special one. He married Bones in this suit and it was his husband’s idea that he wear it to meet his mother. It had been 7 years, after all.

The transportation went easily enough, not that he expected any different. She was there waiting, looking… different that Jim remembered. Older. Hell, they were both older.

“Jim,” she said softly, walking forward to get a better look at him. She stopped a foot away and just stared. “You’re so grown up. You look… just like your father,” she said, and for once in his life, Jim sensed that she was proud of that fact. He took a slow, deep breath and then stepped in that last foot, leaning down to kiss his mother’s cheek.

“Mom,” he said, giving her a soft smile. “You look great,” he admitted, and it was true. The haunted look in her eyes that he remembered from almost every childhood memory was gone now. She looked like a woman who has been through hell and finally crossed to the other side. Jim’s regrets over her were many, but they would hold. In this moment, he simply wanted to share a nice dinner with his mother and let the past stay where it belonged. He crooked his elbow and offered her his arm.

“I’m so glad you could make it,” she said, taking it, linking her arm through his and leaning in a bit. “I was actually able to procure us a turkey,” she said, grinning when Jim’s eyes went a bit wide.

“And I made the sides, too – no replicators for us,” she promised, and lead him out of the transporter room.

Several of her fellow scientists were there to greet Jim and he acknowledged them all, shaking hands and listening to stories about their research and about how wonderful his mother was to work with. He doubted none of it – she was as charming and intelligent as they boasted, after all. After a while, they seemed to realize Winona wanted her son to herself for a while and continued to lead him to a small observation deck off of what appeared to be the dining quarters. It was set up with a few tables of food and then a dining table set with three place settings. Jim stared, confused.

“I wanted an extra chair in case Leonard could make it. He sent me a message on my PADD saying that your Chief Communications Officer was having her baby, but that he thought he might be able to make it down for dessert if everything went well.”

Jim just smiled and took his seat next to his mother, letting her serve them both up turkey, mashed potatoes and gravy, stuffing and a fluffy Jell-O salad that Jim hadn’t had since he was 11 years old. That’s how old he was the last time he had Thanksgiving dinner with his mother. With any of his family, for that matter.

“I remembered you liking this – I hope it was you and not Sam,” she said, suddenly awkward and nervous. She got up, going to a small side table and bringing fresh rolls to the table as a distraction from her own self doubt.

“It was… it’s my favorite,” he corrected, softly, eyes a bit moist at the gesture and lengths she had actually gone to.

“I’m glad. You know, Sam tried hard to be here with his family, too, but his father-in-law isn’t doing so well, so they’re all back on Earth visiting Ohio for the holiday.”

Jim frowned, recalling the message he’d received from Sam the other day. He’d mentioned that his wife’s father had been ill, but nothing about the possibility of meeting up together with their mother.

“I’m sure he didn’t want to mention it knowing he couldn’t make it – didn’t want you to feel disappointed,” she said as though she could read Jim’s exact thoughts. Hell, Jim thought. She’s been doing that since I can remember. He never knew if it was a ‘them’ thing or if it was something mothers everywhere could do.

“Well, I’m sorry they couldn’t make it, but I’m not disappointed about seeing you. It’s been a long time,” he said, and for once he didn’t have to force himself to say it and then feel guilty over the lie. It was nice seeing her – he hadn’t known he needed to do this so badly. Suddenly Bones’ voice was in his head, telling him exactly that and Jim’s face split into the sappiest, stupidest grin. His husband always knew best – and knew Jim best of all.

“Before we eat, can I just… take a second?” He asked, standing up, not wanting to seem rude.

Winona nodded, and Jim stepped into the corridor and pulled out his communicator. There was a message from Bones and Jim immediately clicked on the link. Spock was holding his daughter in the vid – and Jim could see the pride in those dark, ‘expressionless’ eyes. Anyone who knew his Vulcan Commander would know he was beaming over his new baby daughter. She had Nyota’s complexion, but the sweetest softest point to her perfect little ears. Jim could feel his heart melting as he looked at the picture.

He texted a message to Spock first, congratulating him and his lovely wife on their newest member of their family. Then he texted Bones, telling him first that he loved him and second that he’d be bringing him a plate of leftovers for supper and some pie for dessert.

Stepping back inside, he held his communicator out for his mother to see the new baby. Winona’s eyes filled with tears, and Jim offered her his handkerchief.

“She’s beautiful,” Winona said, smiling at the baby and then at her son. “Babies are wonderful things,” she told him, and reached out to stroke Jim’s cheek. Surprisingly, he leaned into the touch before pulling out her chair before sitting beside her again.

They talked easily through dinner and when she took the dishes away and set a homemade pumpkin pie and fresh whipped cream on the table, the door to their little room opened.

“Did someone mention pumpkin pie?” Bones asked, stepping through the door, holding a bouquet of flowers for Winona in his arms.

Jim stood up and greeted his husband, holding his face in his hands and tugging him in for a quick kiss hello.

“You’re just in time. Though, I’m sure Mom’ll pack you up a piece to take with us, too,” Jim teased, inviting him to sit with them as Winona tucked the flowers away on another table.

Leonard reached for Winona’s hand and then for one of Jim’s, too.

“I’m real glad I could make it,” he said softly, looking from one to the other before giving both a little squeeze before letting go. “Now… let’s have some pie!”

Jim just laughed; sliding pieces of pumpkin pie onto each of their plates, letting Bones serve the whipped cream, grinning when he somehow got some on his nose.

They had their pie and drank cups of coffee, chatting for nearly two hours before Jim got the call that they had to get back.

He let Bones give his mother a hug and a thank you, and when she came close, he pulled her into his own arms, holding her tightly for the first time since he could remember. He breathed her in, too, trying to savor her smell. She was his mother, after all, shortcomings and all, and in spite of everything, he wanted to make new memories so the old ones could someday stop ruling his heart.

He promised that they’d see each other soon and inside, he intended to keep that promise. Something in her expression told him that she felt the same. Taking her in one last time, Jim realized he was actually very thankful to have her in his life and with one more smile, he and Bones said goodbye before beaming up and going home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the always AMAZING Patty Griffin's Forgiveness... I think it sums up what both Jim and Winona need from one another.


End file.
